InuYasha's Encounter
by Kawaii108
Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru eats pocky? What happens when Kagome invites Inu-Yasha to a festival in her era? What will happen if a hobo and Inu-Yasha become friends? FIND OUT! xD
1. Default Chapter

Inu-Yasha's Encounter

By: Kawaii108

Disclaimer: I do NOT I repeat own the character's of Inu-Yasha. I do own this ice cream. starts to lick ice cream mmm, good!

"OMG! My second fanfic!" I exclaimed

"I was just wondering, but am I going to die?" Inuyasha asks as he glares at me.

"Uh… no… I don't think so…" I reply.

"You should know this! You're the writer!" Inuyasha exclaims.

The silence goes throughout the room.

"You are the writer… right?" Inuyasha says as he breaks the silence.

"MUHAHAHAHA!!!! Yeah I am… but if you must know, I make ideas up on the way. I am just so evil!" I say.

Inuyasha's jaw drops open. "That's your secret?!" Inuyasha yells. Inuyasha gives up and sighs deeply. "Well, that's not exciting…"

He slumps out of the room, in a bit of a grouchy attitude.

"Party pooper…" I say, as I pout innocently.

"ANYWAY! I hope you like my fanfic!" I smile brightly with cheer again. "It's going to be really weird!"

Note: " " means a character is speaking or is being quoted and this ----- means a change in place, time, or ect. Enjoy!

-------------------The feudal era------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome yelled.

Kagome runs over to Inuyasha in an intolerant way.

"What do you think you're doing?! We're supposed to be going to my era! This is the day you get to go to the school festival with me! Plus you're going to be looking so cool in your outfit! It's just perfect for the occasion!" Kagome says as she smiles brightly at Inuyasha.

Kagome pats Inuyasha on the head with a light tap. Inuyasha glares in response to her actions.

"Stop treating me like a dog!" Inuyasha revolts as he playfully moves away from her hand.

"I am not your pet and I know when we can go and it isn't now. I have not transformed into a full human yet." Inuyasha says.

"I like it better when you're a half man half dog demon. It's very hot!" Kagome says in a excited tone

A/N: I like Inu-Yasha better as a full human, but I guess Kagome is a bit of an oddball.

Kagome begins to blush a lot and hides her face from Inuyasha.

"Silly girl! I'm not going to your time as a half-demon. It will scare off your little friends and besides I'll still have my so-called costume on." Inuyasha says turning towards her.

"Oh darn… I wanted you to go naked…" Kagome says in a dreary voice. She pouts as she looks him in the eyes.

There is then a great silence between the two that becomes** VERY** awkward.

"Heh, heh! I was just kidding!" Kagome says as a sweat drop falls from her forehead.

Inuyasha keeps staring at Kagome in a loving way.

Kagome turns so crimson red that she begins to look like a human strawberry.

A/N: I'm hungry and I want to eat strawberries!!! xD

"Kagome I have to tell you something! I have always lov…" Inuyasha is about to say something to Kagome…but then a figure comes out of the bushes

"**Brother I must fight you**!" Inuyasha shouts.

Kagome goes into a bewildered state and has blanked out eyes.

"What the hells do **you** want brother!?" Inuyasha says with an annoyed voice.

"I was walking by and I noticed it was getting quiet… **too quiet**… So I thought to myself. Why don't I give my little brother and his very pretty companion a visit?" Sesshomaru says with a sly grin on his face.

Sesshomaru winks in her direction and Kagome blushes a little.

Demonic aura surrounds Inuyasha as he puts both his hands into a fist.

"How dare you brother?! Do not compliment her!" Inuyasha growls.

"What?! Why can't he?! You're so unfair Inuyasha!" Kagome yells.

Kagome crosses arms and walks off into forest with an upset expression on her face.

"Kagome wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Inuyasha turns around towards Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha glares at Inuyasha in a "I'm going to really kill you" kind of way.

"This is your fault! I could have admitted my love for her!" Inuyasha scowled.

Sesshomaru picks at his teeth in a lazy fashion.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" Inuyasha yells in frustration.

"Hm? What were you saying? You know that eating too much raw meat is bad for your teeth brother?" Sesshomaru says carelessly.

"… I can not believe you are really my brother…" Inuyasha says bluntly.

"Ha-ha! Nice one little brother!" Sesshomaru says humorously.

Sesshomaru pats Inuyasha hard on the back.

"Does it sound like I'm kidding?" Inuyasha says in a fierce glare.

Sesshomaru twitches and the area is put into deep silence, very awkward...

"Anyway, I can't fight you today. I'm going to Kagome's era so I can go to her little festival or something…" Inuyasha says to break the silence.

Sesshomaru bites into a Pocky stick.

A/N: pocky stick is a Japanese treat that is coated with a flavored frosting ex. Strawberry

"I'm going too!!!(Very hyper) I want to go to a festivalezdfg!!!" Sesshomaru says with a great change in the tone of his voice.He starts hopping up and down like a little bunny.

"A festivalezdfg? What the hells are you babbling about?" Inuyasha asks, while he twitches.

"I'm a birdie!" Sesshomaru says as he climbs a tree.

A/N: xD Right now it's like 3 am, and I'm spazzing

Sesshomaru starts to flap his fake wings.

Jaken comes out of nowhere and sees Sesshomaru on top of the tree.

"Sir! What are you doing? Has Inu-Yasha poisoned you?" Jaken asks his master.

"Bok! Bok! I'm a chicken!"Sesshomaru calls out to Jaken and Inuyasha.

"Sir! Snap out of it!" Jaken says as he gets a ladder.

"..............................." Inuyasha begins to twitch very violently.

"Please forgive me sir!" Jaken says as he brings Sesshomaru down.

Jaken slaps Sesshomaru across the face and Sesshomaru goes still.

"Sir?" Jaken asks.

"Jaken…come closer..." Sesshomaru says as Jaken goes close to his face.

"Yes sir?" Jaken asks again.

"Why you pesky little idiot! You dare slap me while I am talking with my brother?!" Sesshomaru yells in Jaken's ear.

"But sir! You where clucking like a chicken and flapping your wings!" Jaken says in honesty.

"Jaken are you insane!? I have no wings to flap with! Also I can not cluck!"Sesshomaru protests.

A/N: Actually he can cluck but he doesn't know it

"Debby rocks!" Jaken says out of the blue to change the subject.

A/N: Deb is my friend, and she wanted at least one part in the story

"What the hell? Who is this Debby?" Sesshomaru asks.

" I don't know sir, I really don't know..." Jaken says in a dramatic tone.

---------------------------------After 10-15 minutes----------------------------------------

"Brother, you have now transformed into a full human." Sesshomaru says.

Inuyasha nods his head in agreement.

"Where did the pretty dame that follows you go?" Sesshomaru asks.

Inuyasha slaps his back very hard.

"She isn't my dame!" Inuyasha revolts as he blushes.

Kagome comes out of a random bush and hears what Inuyasha says.

"Inu-Yasha! Let's go now!" Kagome orders.

A/N: Where the hell did she come from?

"Fine… let us go now." Inuyasha says as he drags Kagome behind.

"Hey! Stop that!" Kagome objects.

"Sit Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yells.

Inuyasha then falls in a hurry to the ground like a slapped down piece of meat.

"Why the hells did she have to say it?" Inuyasha asks in an angered tone.

A/N: He so deserved it! xD

------------------------------ At the well--------------------------------------------------

"Well this is it…" Inuyasha says as he walks toward the well.

"Inu-Yasha! I'm coming too!!!"Sesshomaru says in a prompt way. He quickily runs with Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome and Inu-Yasha twitch, as Sesshomaru links arms with them.

"Well you know, only two can fit in the well at a time and we have to go in at the same time!"Kagome tells Sesshomaru.

A/N: Liar, liar pants on fire!!!

"Oh… then I'll just wait for you guys to get back…" Sesshomaru says as he fakes a smile. A tear goes down his cheek.

Sesshomaru slumps back to the forest and Kagome watches him in a pitiful way.

"YEAH! He's leaving Kagome!" Inuyasha yells as he takes out a party hat." W00T!"

"Inu-Yasha can't we just invite him this one time…" Kagome says in a pout.

Inu-Yasha burns the party hat as he stares at Kagome's sad eyes.

"What?! Are you insane!? He'll kill all the people at the festival!"

------------------------------------Inu-Yasha's thoughts-----------------------------

"MUHAHAHA! I will eat you all! MUHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Sesshomaru says as he picks up a little girl.

A/N: yes he is in his true form

"AHHHHH! NOOOOOO! Don't eat me!!!" the little, poor, helpless, unfourtunate little girl screams.

"MUHAHAHAHA! I will eat you first!" Sesshomaru grins in pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" the innocent, poor, lives off a McDonalds, and raggy girl screams loudly.

Sesshomaru eats her whole without any hesitation.

"Mmm… fruity!" Sessohmaru says as he winks.

--------------------------------End of Inu-Yasha's thoughts--------------------------------

"It's all over from here…" Inuyasha says as he sits on the well.

"Wait Sesshomaru!" Kagome yells.

Sesshomaru was only a few inches away and Kagome was yelling in his ears.

A/N: He was actually counting the seconds before she would call him back T.T

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asks, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"You can come with us, if you behave yourself. Okay?" Kagome says in a kind, cheerful, and niave voice.

Sesshomaru goes to Kagome and hugs her... **VERY TIGHTLY**...

"Thank you fair dame! I am finally so happy!" Sesshomaru says loudly.

"Why that bastard! Grrrr!" Inuyasha growls.

A/N: ha-ha! Grrr! xD

Inuyasha interrupts them and carries Kagome to the well

"You always did ruin the fun little brother." Sesshomaru says as he grins widely.

Inuyasha scoffs as he glares at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha jump into the well

"Damn it! **I'm stuck!"** Inuyasha shouts.

"Fine, how about this we move one by one and meet at the bottom!" Kagome says compromisingly.

"This is dumb. We should have done that in the beginning!" Sesshomaru complains.

They all sigh a great sigh...

"This is just great..." they all think in sarcasm.

--------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it! There will be another chapter coming soon but I'm a bit busy at the moment! Please make sure you give me some tips, or just plain comments! I will try updating as soon as possible! Hope it was weird! xD

Ja ne!


	2. Kagome's Era

Inu-Yasha's Encounter

By: Kawaii108

Disclaimer: I do NOT I repeat own the character's of Inu-Yasha. I do own this ice cream. Starts to lick ice cream mmm, good!

"Well, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru kinda got stuck in a well…" I say.

"That's not funny…really…" Inuyasha interrupts.

"…HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"I exclaim

"Good thing you're in a different world then me." Inu-Yasha says as he twitches violently.

"xD Yeah I know!" I respond

Inuyasha sits on ground and gives a tired look.

"Anyway, I'm going to continue my story… and thanks people for commenting." I say in a joyous tone. I would love to give half the credit to my best friend Jenn"

Co-edited by: Jenn

Note: " " means a character is speaking and this ----- means a change in place, time, or ect. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------Current Era-----------------------------------------------------

Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inu-Yasha slowly climb out of the forever grateful well. Well, not FULLY grateful, because they had all jumped into the well too soon and ended up getting stuck! Soon enough they would realize this isn't the biggest obstacle they would have to overcome.

"Kagome! Where the hells do we go now?!" Inuyasha rudely asks.

Inu-Yasha glares at a small anti-demon shrine. A cold chill moves up his human spine.

A/N: He is a human now, if you didn't read my last chapter.

Anyway, the group moved towards Kagome's house to get her into her kimono. Inu-Yasha began to imagine Kagome in a pinkish color kimono and a beautiful silk-like front. He felt his face feel very hot.

"ACK! I blush way too easily in this form!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

Everyone looked at Inuyasha in a "what the hell are you doing" kind of look. Everyone except Inuyasha began laughing their heads off (not really). It was actually they got to have so much fun without getting attacked by a demon. Inuyasha was actually getting a bit suspicious of this and began sniffing out the area for one.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing? You can't sniff out demons if that's what you're attempting…" Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Why the hell not?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh… because you're a human… I don't even think I can smell out demons… heh, heh that would be kind of cool…now that I think about it" Kagome says in an incoherent tone.

"Oh yeah…" Inuyasha says in a very mellow tone.

Kagome stares at Inuyasha and notices that he's a little under the weather about this, but before she could cheer him up Sota comes out of behind the bushes.

"HEY SIS! Wow! I'm so glad you're here!!! The festival is about to start!!!" Sota exclaimed.

Sota holds Kagome's hand and drags her to the house.

"Wait! Sota I need to tell Inuyasha that…" Kagome's voice trails off.

Inuyasha, still thinking Kagome is there behind him says in a low tone "Kagome, I have to tell you something and I don't care if you hate me for it. I think I have fallen deeply in love with you."

Inuyasha begins to blush a lot. He then turns around in a fiery movement and spreads his arms out to embrace her. With his eyes closed, he notices that he's not hugging his Kagome.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asks.

"Inuyasha! You dare hug me!!!" The voice says in an irritated tone.

Inuyasha opens his eyes and notices that he was hugging Miroku!

"Such a foolish man…" Miroku says as he shakes his head.

Miroku removes Inuyasha's stunned arms from his back.

"What the??? How did you even get here?" Inuyasha asks.

Inuyasha steps back a little, in caution.

"Well, we followed you through the well when we noticed you guys were too busy trying to get down the well." Miroku replied.

Inuyasha twitches violently.

"What do you mean by, we?" Inuyasha asks.

Miroku turns around to point out the two others behind him. Shippo and Sango stand behind him crossing their arms in disappointment that Inuyasha went without them.

"Inuyasha! How could you go to a festival without your friends?" Shippo asks.

Shippo runs toward Inuyasha and pulls on his kimono. Inuyasha kicks him off and holds Shippo by the tail.

"I can bring whoever I want to the festival! Plus aren't you going to scare some of the kids with that tail of yours?" Inuyasha explains.

A couple of kids come over and exclaim "Whoa! Look at that kid's tail! It's so cool!"

Inuyasha twitches…

"Oh yeah they think that that's cute, but they don't like my full demon side." Inuyasha complains to himself.

"Heh, heh thanks!" Shippo says, while blushing.

"Wow, you look like a real fox demon!" says a little girl.

"Um, yeah my dad loves fox demons so he made a costume for me for the festival!" Shippo says lying through his teeth.

"I love all the animals, but foxes are so cool, and sneaky!" the little girl replies.

"So who are anyway?" Shippo asks. His face is obviously still bright red.

"My name's Jennifer, but you can call me Jenn." she answers.

"Well, my name is Shippo, but people call me…uh… Shippo!" he replied, as he scratched his head.

"I love your name" Jenn says in a cute voice. "Your tail is very kawaii too!"

A/N: Kawaii means cute in Japanese…

Jenn begins to blush, while Shippo still scratches his head.

Inuyasha snickers at Shippo's reaction to the girl's comments.

"Shippo's got a girlfriend! Shippo's got a girlfriend!" Inuyasha teases, as he makes silly faces at Shippo.

Jenn blushes even more and puts her hands behind her back.

"Inuyasha! How dare you make fun of Shippo?!" Kagome yells.

Inuyasha is about to scowl at her, but he realizes that she is wearing a very pretty kimono, and her hair is bunched up into a bun.

"Inuyasha's blushing! Inuyasha's blushing!" Shippo teases back. Shippo goes to Kagome and whispers in her ear.

"What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha asks in a frustrated tone.

Kagome looks towards Inuyasha. The stare is very kind, yet it seems as if it's pity.

Inuyasha looks back in a confused glare.

"What?!" Inuyasha asks in a loud tone. Inuyasha has a red blush upon his face.

"Inuyasha… I feel horrible…"Kagome says in a sad tone. "I didn't know that… you couldn't dance!!"

Kagome hugs Inuyasha tightly.

Inuyasha turns bright red. "What? I can dance! Kagome let go! I'm okay!" Inuyasha says in a nervous voice.

"Oh, Inuyasha…I'll teach you how to dance… I know we can teach one another many things…many things…"Kagome says, not listening to whatever Inuyasha says.

Inuyasha twitches as he thinks to himself… "Wow she smells good…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey! Wasn't that a weird ending! I didn't want to make it too weird this time, because the last one is still giving me nightmares. Sesshomaru…chicken!!! Frightening folks…very frightening. Please review! I really need more suggestions on my next chapter!


	3. The festival

Inu-Yasha's Encounter

By: Kawaii108

Disclaimer: I do NOT I repeat own the character's of Inu-Yasha. I do own this ice cream. Starts to lick ice cream mmm, good!

"Well, I'm back again!" I exclaim in a very enthusiastic tone.

"Who knew that we'd have to go through pure torture many times in a row" Inuyasha snarls in the back.

"Why do you always have to be so grumpy? I mean- it's just a fictional story" I pat Inuyasha's head and smile broadly.

Inuyasha slaps my hand away. "I have no time in childish talk"

"Well, it sure seems like all childish talk since you're always being a major **BABY!**" I grin at how ticked off he is.

Inuyasha walks out of the room, since he knows that I am obviously the writer and I can have ANYTHING happen to him. "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

**Anyway thanks peeps for reviewing! I have a major appreciation for it. Especially Jenn for being co-editor! **

Co-edited by: Jenn

Note: " " means a character is speaking and this ----- means a change in place, time, or ect. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------The Festival------------------------------------

"I wonder where all the demons are?" Sango asks.

Kagome laughs very hard and falls to the ground.

"Kagome are you okay? Are you possessed or something?" Inuyasha shakes Kagome out of laughter.

Everyone twitches, as Kagome begins to resemble a drunkard.

"Let us continue towards the shrine to pray for our ancestors, catch up soon Kagome" Miroku guides the others to the wooden miniature looking house. "Now let me count heads, wait where did Sesshomaru go to? Well, who cares?"

Kagome watches as they leave the area and grins sheepishly at Inuyasha. "Ha! They fell for it!"

"Let's go Inuyasha! I wanted to show you something" she grips onto his hand and guides him toward a little booth.

"What the hells is this?" Inuyasha asks Kagome in a rude tone.

"You'll see!" Kagome looks into the booth and a woman dressed in a fine silk kimono opens the booth window.

"May I help you young couple?"

Inuyasha blushes. "Young couple?!" he thinks in his mind.

"May I please see our fortune?" Kagome tightens her grip on Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha's eyes widen, "OUR** FORTUNE?!"** Inuyasha's mind goes on a frenzy; all kind of thoughts come to him. "Marriage? Money? Children? Love?"

The woman takes out a cylinder shaped jar holding little fortune scrolls. "Pick one please"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome choose different scrolls and stare at them with curiosity.

"It says that I will be very fortunate and am loved by many especially one special someone. Watch out for what you say because every word is worth much to another" Inuyasha blinked in confusion. "Huh? Does that mean I'll be rich?"

"It says that I am in a very serious love triangle, but soon enough it will break and I shouldn't think of money. Time is by my side and something great will happen very soon." Kagome smiles broadly. "I hope it's with Inuyasha!" she blushes a lot.

"So, did you get anything good Inuyasha?" she nudges Inuyasha.

"Well, nothing really that special, you?"

Kagome covers up her face and looks up at him "Nah, I didn't get anything too great either"

A silence flows between the two of them.

"I hope you're having a good time!" they say at they same time.

Kagome and Inuyasha look at their feet.

All of a sudden they hear footsteps coming toward them.

"Inuyasha…uh." Kagome stutters, but all of a sudden a pair of hands grip his shoulders.

"What the-"Inuyasha spins around to see an angered Miroku.

Miroku has his arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

"Weren't we supposed to stay together as a **group**?" he says in an angered tone.

"I don't care where we were **supposed** to be! I, I… just wanted to spend some time with Kagome!" Inuyasha yells at Miroku.

Kagome's eyes are bulging out of her eye sockets. "What?! Inuyasha? You really wanted to spend time with **me**?"

Shippo begins to laugh on the ground like Kagome had before. Jenn's head tilts a little in confusion.

"HAHAHA! I was just joking around with you Inuyasha! Why would I get mad at you?" Miroku teases.

Inuyasha blushes. "Well I was too! Why would I ever think of saying that about-"

Kagome twitches "**Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari**!"

Inuyasha moves his hands up to his head to make sure he wouldn't get hurt that badly, but he realizes that he didn't pummel toward the ground as usual.

"Oh, I forgot that Inuyasha isn't a half demon this time." Kagome says in a sad tone.

Inuyasha pulls his head back to bellow in laughter at how pathetic he acted. "I feel so dumb to have thought that the rosary would actually work this time."

Kagome grins. "You just got lucky, that's all"

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" a voice says behind them.

"What the hells?" asks Inuyasha.

Everyone turns around to see who made the weird, evil, dumb, stupid, unnecessary, retarded, good for nothing, piece of dung, blah, blah, blah laugh.

Sesshomaru snickers, "I knew my brother was better as a human!"

Inuyasha twitches. "Why I outta rip that grin from your damn face, brother."

"Blah, blah, blah rip that grin from your face my butt!" Sesshomaru says in a whiny voice.

Inuyasha tightens his grip and cracks his fingers. "You're going to pay baka!"

Kagome sits down and begins licking a green tea ice-cream bar. "They always do this… why should I even bother with this one?"

"Hey! Can I sit in that seat next to you miss?" a young boy appears standing beside Kagome.

Kagome looks up to see who it is. The boy is an average height of 5'8 and seems to be American. "Hi! Sure, you can sit right here. What's your name?"

"Oh! Sorry for not properly introducing myself, but my name's Cory." He makes a polite little bow.

"Gosh! He's so formal, and polite!" Kagome thinks to herself.

Cory smiles sheepishly and blushes a bit. "So I was wondering are you going to the festival with a date." Kagome blushes. "Well- in a matter of fact I" before she says anymore a dark aura appears behind her.

Inuyasha stands behind her with his hands on his sides. "She's mine kid, beat it!" He gives Cory a death glare. "NOW!"

Cory hides behind Kagome "I swear I was just conversing simple conversation! I didn't know you were her boyfriend!"

Sesshomaru walks over to Cory and slaps him. "I thought we had something Jonathon!"

"………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………." everyone stares dully at what just occurred.

Sesshomaru falls to the ground lying by Cory's feet and pretending to weep.

"Uh… he's been drinking a little too much sake… heh, heh, heh" Inuyasha carries Sesshomaru to a tree and puts a sake bottle in his hands.

"Act like your drunk, brother" he whispers in Sesshomaru's ear.

"Aiyiyi I'm a pretty butterfly, green, black, and blue make the coulours in my high. Where is my Jonathon?"

Inuyasha sighs in an uneven tone.

A/N: Man I love that song, by smile.dk "butterfly". Haha!

Inuyasha begins to clap his hands together. "Yeah brother! Sing that song again!" he says in sarcasm.

Kagome twitches as everyone claps their hands. "What the hell is wrong with everyone?!" she yells.

Sesshomaru picks himself up and walks towards Inuyasha and kisses him on the lips!

"……………………….." Kagome goes up to Sesshomaru and a punches him out.

"Whoa! Didn't see that coming!" Cory sneers.

"I did!" says everyone, including Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------One hour later----------------------------------------------------

Everyone went to pray at the shrine; meanwhile Sesshomaru is still on the bench.

"Oh god, what is wrong with that dude?" a girl goes up to Sesshomaru and slaps him.

Sesshomaru clasps her hand and glares at her. "What was that for?" he asks, with a BIG headache.

The girl arches her eyebrows, "Interesting fellow… he seems quite alright… I wonder why he's so creepy looking…"

Sesshomaru scratches his head and then scratches his butt.

"Oh god how disgusting…" she twitches at how horrible he stinks of alcohol.

"You must be new around here, acting so rude. Well, I'm Rachelle. Nice to meet you." She takes out her hand to shake hands with him.

Sesshomaru takes his hand out of his pants (he was scratching his butt) "Yeah nice to meet you too."

Rachelle wipes her hand across her light pink kimono. "Gross…"

Sesshomaru gets up and grasps her hand. "You shouldn't have done that, now you owe me a date"

Rachelle blushes "What? I didn't say I wanted to go with you!"

Sesshomaru let her go, "Fine, just leave me to get drunk again, I don't need you."

He bangs into a tree, twice…while his eyes are open.

"You are unbelievable. I watch you for five minutes and you already hurt yourself." Rachelle grabs his back and drags him onto the bench again.

"Silly man…" Rachelle smiles with contentment.

------------------------------After shrine praying-----------------------------------------------------

"Do you think Sesshomaru got picked by a random person?" Jenn asks Shippo.

Shippo gives her a confused look. "No! If you knew him like I do, then you'd understand. He's very tough!"

Jenn looks in curiosity, "No way!" She skips over to Miroku and starts poking him.

"What do you need little one?" Miroku asks Jenn.

Jenn crosses her arms. "Little one? LITTLE ONE!? Why you! You perverted monk! How dare you say that?" Jenn begins kicking Miroku.

Miroku stands there, not feeling any of her "attacks". "Can you stop that?"

"Hell no! You're fun to bother!" Jenn continues kicking.

"Whatever munchkin…" Miroku teases.

A blaze of fire forms behind Jenn. "You're going down monk! Prepare to feel my wrath!"

Jenn's hair transforms into a super saiyan and….

----------------------------------TO BE CONTINUED-----------------------------------------------

lol! Aren't I a stinker! Well, as I leave you hanging, please comment! I love you my dear friends and fans! Ja ne!

Yeah also I know this chappie was short, but I'm trying my best. I'll update after Christmas lol 


	4. Chaotic Love

Inu-Yasha's Encounter

By: Kawaii108

Disclaimer: I do NOT I repeat own the character's of Inu-Yasha. I do own this ice cream. Starts to lick ice cream mmm, good!

"……" Jamie sneaks up behind Kagome.

"What the?" Kagome glares around her suspiciously. "I feel this very tense aura around me…"

"Heh, heh. I know she has that pocky somewhere in her pocket." Jamie thinks to herself.

"This is stupid. Jamie if you want pocky you may just ask politely" Kagome says.

"Never!" Jamie yells in a dramatic tone.

"Fine suit yourself." Kagome takes out a box of Strawberry pocky.

Jamie's eyes bug out and stare at the box. "How about we make a deal? I want that box of pocky and you can get a kiss with Inuyasha in my story."

"Uh…" Kagome blushes bright red. "Okay, why not? Here…" Kagome hands over the pocky to Jamie.

"Yay!" Jamie takes the box and chumps down on… "It's empty!" Jamie glares at Kagome and throws the box aside.

"You'll pay for that!" Jamie takes out a pen and attempts to edit the story.

"Fine, here I bought two boxes just in case." Kagome takes out another box.

"That's more like it." Jamie sits in corner and munches down on the pocky gleefully. "Well back to the story folks! Of course I give much credit to the ones that are reviewing and helping me not mess up. Arigato!" Jamie bows politely. "Also I guess I have to seal the deal with Kagome and add in a kiss. Sheesh, the things I do for my characters."

Co-edited by: Jenn

Note: " " means a character is speaking and this ----- means a change in place, time, or ect. Enjoy!

After shrine praying-----------------------------------------------------

"Do you think Sesshomaru got picked by a random person?" Jenn asks Shippo.

Shippo gives her a confused look. "No! If you knew him like I do, then you'd understand. He's very tough!"

Jenn looks in curiosity, "No way!" She skips over to Miroku and starts poking him.

"What do you need little one?" Miroku asks Jenn.

Jenn crosses her arms. "Little one? LITTLE ONE? Why you! You perverted monk! How dare you say that?" Jenn begins kicking Miroku.

Miroku stands there, not feeling any of her "attacks". "Can you stop that?"

"Hell no! You're fun to bother!" Jenn continues kicking.

"Whatever munchkin…" Miroku teases.

A blaze of fire forms behind Jenn. "You're going down monk! Prepare to feel my wrath!"

Jenn's hair transforms into a super saiyan and she feels a gigantic wind come out of nowhere beneath her feet.

Miroku stares at her in an unimpressed fashion. "What are you doing?"

Jenn starts to punch furiously at the perverted monk. Miroku holds her head as she attempts many violent blows.

"Please stop, I do not enjoy the teasing of children. Especially a young girl such as yourself." Miroku yawns as he grins.

Jenn looks down at her feet and her wrath depletes to nothing. "Oh…okay I see what you mean..." she goes over to a corner and cries.

A/N: They are obviously fake tears people! It's so obvious! (not really…)

Miroku turns around and forgets about the girl and watches the girls passing by him in the village. He drools and decides to follow them.

Jenn sees this and follows Miroku, planning her attack and revenge. "You dare make fun of me monk…I know where you live! (not really)" Jenn laughs manically as she walks up the village streets. The people back away hoping she doesn't bump into them.

The park bench------------------------------------------

'Woah, where am I?" Sesshomaru asks as he wakes from the bench next to the young student.

Rachelle glares at him and tells him that he banged into a tree on the way away from her. "What were you thinking? Are you an idiot? You could have gotten hurt baka!" Rachelle rambles away as Sesshomaru picks at his ears for wax.

"Are you even listening to me? If I were your mother I would surely whip you into shape!" she bangs him on the head with her velvet neko bag.

Sesshomaru yelps at the velvety-ness. "Why do you think you can act like my mother? I just met you! Who are you again?"

Rachelle has an I'm-not-surprise-you-don't-remember-me look. "Well, you see, we met once. It was in college and you only dressed up as a demon once or twice, but really under it all…you're just some ugly drunkard that watches hentei in his basement."

The words were coming at Sesshomaru like crazy. "UGLY! UGLY! UGLY! UGLY! UGLY! UGLY!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" he screamed in agony as if someone had just stabbed him multiple times. "Wait a second…college? What the hell is that and why do I not remember wearing a costume and being" he gulps "ugly?"

Rachelle scratches her head and thinks to herself about the random question. "Oh, now I remember it was because you were drunk and had much too many shots of sake for the graduation party." She smiles at how obvious the answer was and why she didn't think of it before.

Sesshomaru nods slowly and stares at her with a serious look. "I have to tell you something. This may be a shock to someone I just met (I think), but I am really… **a full ledged fighting demon!" **

Rachelle cocks her head to the side. "Are you drunk still?"

"Shockingly…no." he replies. "I have to go. I think I need to take a walk of realization and talk to myself like a jabbering monkey."

"Uh sure, I'll just wait here for you to return. Tell me when you aren't drunk and maybe we can go on a date sometime." Rachelle blushes.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that" Sesshomaru tells himself. He looks in her direction at how cute and innocent she is. "In some crazy way she reminds me of Rin except taller and has breasts…" he says aloud. "damn I thought I was still thinking!"

Rachelle slaps him for referring to her breasts. "Pervert." She strides off into the opposite direction and leaves him beside the bench by himself. "Hey wait! What did I do this time?" He sighs and decides to go back into a slumber. "Wait until little brother and his dame hears about my day so far." He takes out the sake "or maybe I'll just pretend nothing happened, right Mr. Sake? Yes, everything will be just fine…" he drinks down all the sake and begins to hiccup as he closes his eyes.

The Shrine of Love---------------------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha surprisingly reached the shrine of love without realizing it.

"How did we get here of all the places?" Kagome says as a sweat drop falls from her upper brow. "So I guess we should go to this shrine huh?" she asks.

Inuyasha stares down at his feet and nods nervously. "Is she expecting something to happen between us?" he thinks to himself. "This is not good! Do something you fool! Say she's pretty!" he bangs his head repeatedly on the shrine.

"Why do I get the feeling this will lead to bad luck by him doing that?" she thinks to herself. Kagome drags Inuyasha into the shrine and they sit beside a blooming cherry blossom tree. "Isn't it just lovely Inuyasha?" she asks.

Inuyasha stops his dawdling and moves over to Kagome a bit while looking into her eyes. "Yes you are."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome blushes.

"I have to tell you something and if I don't tell you soon I will regret it forever!" Inuyasha takes Kagome's hands and moves his face in closer to hers.

"Are you feeling okay because If your not then I'll get you some really nice tea at this..."

Inuyasha interrupts Kagome's sentence with a deep kiss on her lips. "I don't want tea, I want you." He backs slowly from her vision and leaves her blushing madly.

"Inuyasha I…I just wanted to tell you that I've always hoped you'd say that. I love you." She looks away from Inuyasha and holds his hands in hers. "I wish you'd think about my feelings for you. I know you love Kikyo, but I wish you would reconsider… it hurts when I see you with her."

Inuyasha takes Kagome's chin into his hand and stares into her ebony colored eyes of tears. "Don't retreat from me Kagome. I love you more than anyone I've ever loved." He is just about to plant another kiss on Kagome when all of a sudden a bright light is shown form above another shrine.

"What the hells was that?" Inuyasha says abruptly

"You don't think it had to do with any of the gang do you?" Kagome asks.

The couple move from their lovely dovey position and head towards the beaming light. "I really hope no one was hurt."

The shrine where the light was-------------------------------

Sango holds out her boomerang ready to attack. "What do you think you're doing Miroku!" She swipes the huge weapon at the perverted monk, accidentally hitting into a lamp.

"Ahhh! Sango please don't be mad! All I was doing was talking to the young girls about the weather that's all!" Miroku ducks before he could get hit.

"Yeah right! I know you monk!" she yells.

Miroku leaps onto the shrine top. "I never knew you were the jealous type Sango. It touches me ever so to know that you care for me." Sango blushes in anger as she smashes the top of the shrine off with a great blow. "Baka! How can you even say that!" she then runs up to Miroku and slaps him right across the right cheek.

Miroku closes his eyes and plants a kiss on Sango's cheek. "I love girls who are feisty as you are"

Sango falls to her knees and doesn't hear a word he says. She reaches for her cheek (that Miroku just planted a kiss on) and looks at the ground. "Why do you always play with my feelings?" a tear drop falls to the ground beneath her.

Miroku kneels down beside her in shock. "Sango? Are you actually interested in me?"

Sango lifts her head from the ground and kisses Miroku on the lips. "Baka"

Kagome and Inuyasha reach the shrine just to notice a quarrel between the couple. They both sigh in relief. "Thank goodness I thought it was something serious." Kagome says.

"Yeah I thought the same thing too. Let's go leave them alone." Inuyasha takes Kagome's hand and they walk down the festival center to play some games.

A/N: Not those kinds of games perverts

Behind the tree there the two girls wait for Miroku to return. "I think he like totally ditched us! I knew he was interested in that boomerang girl!" The two both sigh and walk away. "I wish guys were like the ones in those romantic feudal era movies." They both nod agreeing. "Yeah, no men like that anymore."

"Oh well! I saw this really cute guy at that bench! He seems really cute but man does he smell! I dare you to say hi to him!"

"No way. You say hi to him then." The girl replies.

"No you!"

"NO YOU!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

The two keep bickering as they never figure out who asks the guy out on the bench. Jenn sits on the top of the tree delighted with the entertainment at hand. "What kind of idiots am I dealing with anyway?"

To Be Continued------------------------------------------

Well how was it folks? I added the two couples I wanted to have some romantic "action". I am so proud of myself! Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Spring can do that to someone sometimes. I just learned to type too from keyboarding class so I will try my best to make more chapters in quicker time! Yay! Till next time dudes.


End file.
